1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a connector of a type in which a conductive connection between a male terminal and a female terminal allows wires connected to the respective terminals to be electrically connected to each other, when vibration is transmitted to the connector through the wire connected to the terminal, a relative displacement (backlash) may occur between the male and female terminals to impair contact stability of a contact portion between terminals. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-89929 discloses technology related to a waterproof connector, in which a rubber plug to be inserted into an inlet of a terminal cavity is constituted by a high hardness part and a low hardness part. This allows the vibration from the wire to be absorbed so as to ensure the contact stability of the contact portion between the terminals.
However, application of the technology described in Patent Document 1 is limited to only to the waterproof connector. As described above, a conventional connector has still room for improvement in terms of the contact stability of the contact portion between the male and female terminals.